Kailu Erberos
Kailu Erberos is a Gnome Scholar in The Hagglers. He acts as 1 of 3 healers of the group, but also does consistent ranged damage. Backstory Youth Kailu Erberos was adopted by the High Elven family "Erberos" after finding the child without parents. The choice was influenced by the mother being barren, and the need for an heir to the family business by the family and the community. After the first few months, the Erberos couple came to love Kailu as if they had given life to him and wholeheartedly took him in. In his youth, Kailu was taught much like other children of Elvandar, the capital of the Elves. He was taught principles in history, magic, nature and everything in between. His family gave him direct guidance in the fields of medicine and alchemy and hoped to groom him to take over the business one day in the future. Due to his size, when Elven teachers went to train him in weaponry, they decided that learning bows or swords would not be useful or practical for him. Kailu took this to mean he needed a different solution, and made a makeshift crossbow. Over a couple years he self taught the use of such a weapon to a good standard. Leaving home At the age of 115, Kailu decided to leave Elvandar to escape the pressure of taking over the family business. He justified it by the racial difference; that as a Gnome, he couldn't run an Elven business. Kailu decided to go out and make a difference, volunteering his medical knowledge and prowess to the poor in the forms of pop up clinics along the far coast. His parents were incredibly distraught by his leaving; not just because it made them sad to see their son leave home, but because they knew how dangerous the world is. After a week of heated discussion, the couple decided to give Kailu their blessings. In this farewell gift, was a beautiful gold-plated crossbow (a family heirloom bow reincarnated as a crossbow), a woven medical pouch made over 35 years by his mother to be resistant to many forms of wear/damage and sum of money to get him started. For 2 years, Kailu worked along the Far Coast as he had planned before news of sickness came from the Free Cities. The next 3 years spent there hosted many challenges and dangers, giving Kailu a fast education into the workings of the world away from his sheltered home. Near the end of that summer, he received a letter asking for him to go to Crydee and act as a permanent physician with his own clinic. Kailu was tentative at first, until he heard the sickness that had run rampant through the Free Cities was finally on the decline. Kailu decided to go up to Crydee to see what the placement was about, and took the job nearing the end of winter. Accomplishments as part of The Hagglers Kailu bravely set out with Magic Adviser Heathcliff and the other members of the party later called "The Hagglers" to search for a Forest Hag Encampment, where many people were being held captive by said hag. Surviving against many dangerous (and some deadly) encounters, Kailu performed well against the first hag. After the fighting, Kailu's real accomplishments could begin as he helped heal the sick and weakened captives. This earned him much respect from the people there and afterwards from the families of the captives. Returning to Crydee, Kailu protected the townspeople from an attack by Water Weirds. This granted him the trust of the townsfolk, who began to see him more frequently after that day. Beginning another journey, Kailu set off with The Hagglers towards the second hag of 3 distressing the region. On the way, Kailu helped heal the townsfolk of Windswept, earning much respect and affection. Category:People Category:PC's Category:Characters